The Conversation
by bones-angel
Summary: In times of misery and self-loathe, Remus reminds himself of his vulnerability whenever Sirius Black used those eyes on him. He thanks him now, just as Sirius said he would.


**The Conversation**

"Good night, Sirius." He watched him turn away, sleeping on his side.

"What are you going to do about her, Moony?" He asked quietly, his eyes settling on the window in the Remus' direction, sneaking glances at the other's expression out of the corner of his eye.

Remus shifted about, before deciding to lie on his back, directing his gaze at the chandelier hanging above them.

"I tried, Padfoot. I'm at my wits' end." He sighed, clasping his hands on his stomach.

"Remus Lupin – stumped," he let out a hoarse, low laugh. "It's end times indeed."

He smiled, betraying the tinge of amusement at the veiled compliment.

"How do you propose I go about it then, hmm?"

He didn't answer, and allowed the moon-lit room to be filled with just sounds from the rain pelting against the window. He could hear Remus turn his head slightly to get a better view of his face. He kept it unfathomable at the moment, though he couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes.

"You know, for a highly intelligent ex-professor, Marauder, and werewolf, you're incredibly daft at times."

He was slowly slipping into a deep sleep, as Remus did not care for a retort. He seemed to be trying to grasp at his implications.

"Sirius…"

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily, eyes slowly opening again.

"You don't think…"

"Think what, Moony old boy?" His mind was alert again.

"Well-" "I-" "Harry-" "Ev-" He was struggling to get the words out.

"No, that's unnecessary," he confirmed it.

"Then, how shou-"

"Just take her, will you?"

"_What?"_ he hissed, involuntarily shuddering at the notion. "Are you _mental_?"

"You could make me godfather, and if I die before then, make Harry godfa-" He replied calmly.

"You're not dying," he stated, sharply.

"Yes, yes, I'm not being silly, Moony. I'm just laying it out for you."

"You're not at all going to die. When this war is over, we'll-" There was a certain fierceness in his voice, making it tremble so much that Sirius nearly laughed if not for the serious expression on his face.

"We'll what?" He was amused to see him losing control like this.

"Never mind."

"No, really. Take her. Promise me you'll take her, Moony," he said, almost as an afterthought, but a trace of bitterness and forlorn desire told him he meant it.

"Siri-"

"Promise me, Remus."

"I ca-"

"Please?" He turned to his friend now, his grey eyes searching for comfort in those yellow eyes that stared incredulously back at him.

"Sirius, how can you…" Sadness pervaded his voice, revealing his disappointment. "How could you?" he turned away.

He gazed beseechingly at him, refusing to answer.

He looked utterly wretched, that even he could feel it seeping into his heart, his consciousness, and he couldn't resist looking back at him, and almost as a whisper, though a miserable whisper at that, he said, "I promise."

A sorrow smile passed his lips, finally now diverting his gaze to something else; he closed his eyes after a while, though he knew he was still staring at him with eyes that screamed betrayal and disappointment.

"You'll thank me some day for that, Moony. I know you will." With that, he shifted to turn on his side, facing Remus. He opened his eyes slightly, meeting his gaze.

"Good night, Moony." He flashed a smile, and it seemed to take those miserable years off of him, and embraced the sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing like an ominous, almost cliched title to make you read this eh? I've been indulging in R/S, until it got frustrating that of all people, JKR would pair him up with TONKS! WHYYYYYYYYY? WHY HER? but of course, he needs some lovin'. I suppose that's why. So here's my take on WHY on earth he agreed to her after much protest! HAH.

It's not angsty, but i bet it turns your heart into pretty little knots reading it. =P I was so miserable imagining all this in my head, and decided to put it down in writing. :) If only someone would ask JKR in an interview if Sirius and Remus were a couple. :D tat would sooooo make my day/life. XD

Sirius gives him a good reason to cling on to Tonks - because it is by doing so, he's reminded of the promise he'd made to Sirius. and yes, i do believe that they are indeed together, though this is as together and lovey-dovey as they will ever get. i tried to keep them in-character as always. As a treat, for R/S shippers and those curious about them, do visit my profile to see a link i've pasted there. =)


End file.
